


It’s Cringey But It’s Okay, It’s Love

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is struggling to understand his friends, Baekhyun is tired, Baekhyun's POV, Chanyeol and Sehun are clingy partners, Fluff, Hey tags are fun, M/M, Okay I stop now, Save Baekhyun from whipped!Soomyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: This is the (cringey) love story between two couples from the eyes of their best friend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	It’s Cringey But It’s Okay, It’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Again, THANK YOU MODS FOR ACCEPTING MY FIC! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! YOU GUYS DID A GOOD JOB! CONGRATULATIONS!
> 
> 2\. Again, this is being published without any beta reader. So please be nice about my horrible grammar since English is not my first language TT
> 
> Ah, this is so much fun to write although it's a real struggle to write below 1K TT
> 
> Enjoy! :)

My name is Byun Baekhyun and this is not my story.

In my workplace, I’m close with two people: one, my boss who was also my senior back in university days, Kim Junmyeon, and my best friend since diaper days, Do Kyungsoo. As Junmyeon’s secretary/personal assistant, and Kyungsoo’s #1 best friend, I have the knowledge of their personal lives including their marriage lives.

In simple words, their marriage lives are…interesting.

Kyungsoo is married to a man named Park Chanyeol who he met in the university. I had the privilege to meet him during winter break because he followed Kyungsoo home (his family was in the States, so he decided to spend the holiday with Kyungsoo’s family).

If I can summarise how Chanyeol acts around Kyungsoo in one word, it will be ‘whipped’. I can see how affectionate the taller is towards Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo just let him be despite Kyungsoo dislikes skinship. Chanyeol will randomly hug Kyungsoo even when they are in public. Whenever they’re eating barbecue, Chanyeol will always make meat wraps for Kyungsoo. He even bravely linked their arms together when they walk together. He remained the same after they got married.

Like today, Chanyeol decided to drop by at our office’s dining area for lunch. When he arrived at our table, the first thing he did was hugging Kyungsoo. He kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead after sitting down.

“Kyungsoo ya~ Say aaa~” Chanyeol wanted to feed him a spoonful of his lunch.

“I can eat myself, Yeol.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Chanyeol pleaded Kyungsoo with his puppy face. I smirked behind my spoon, trying not to laugh. I almost choked when I felt Kyungsoo kicked me. Kyungsoo finally gave up and opened his mouth. Chanyeol looked so delighted even if his husband was already as red as the reddest lipstick on the planet.

“Aigoo~ My Soo eats so well~” Chanyeol patted Kyungsoo’s hair.

Even if I already have a boyfriend, being in this situation, I never feel so pathetically single before.

“I’m your best friend way before you met Chanyeol and you never let me hug you. Why didn’t you say no to Chanyeol?” I asked when we got back to the office.

“I love him too much to say no,” Kyungsoo said with a shy smile. “Besides, I like it. I feel warm, safe, and loved.”

If you thought that was cheesy, wait until you hear about my boss.

Junmyeon is married to a man named Oh Sehun who he met during one of his rich clan’s parties three years ago. Sehun is younger than both of us, but according to Junmyeon, he has the mind of an older man. So, I always thought Sehun is a nerd heir until I met him the first time. Sehun is a young, stylish person but has a mature mind. I was surprised when I had a conversation with him. I guess growing up rich will make you a different person.

Anyway, Kim Junmyeon has a bad style sense. His outfits scream luxurious but he will always look old. One day, he finally showed up in the office wearing something right. Everyone in the office was shocked seeing his outfit that day, including me. After a never-ending begging from me, he finally revealed that Sehun picked his clothes today.

“You hated white, hyung.”

“I know. But I couldn’t say no. Plus, I trust Sehun’s fashion sense.”

Another thing about their relationship that made me puzzled is that Junmyeon never gets mad whenever Sehun barges inside his office, without any appointment or any knock on the door. The older hates it when someone goes inside his office without permission. When Sehun did that for the first time back when they were dating, I remembered running quickly from my desk to stop Sehun. Surprisingly, I didn’t see a hint of anger in my boss’s face. He looked at his boyfriend calmly.

“I don’t care how much paperwork you have right now, hyung. I want you to have lunch with me, now.” Sehun demanded.

“Okay.” Junmyeon shut down his computer before standing up. “Let’s go.”

I was surprised again to see his response. If I do that, Junmyeon probably will dismiss my words and continue to do his work until late at night.

There was this one day when Junmyeon was stuck in the meeting until lunch break was almost over. I was walking back to my desk after lunch when I saw Sehun was waiting inside Junmyeon’s office.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Jun hyung didn’t pick up my call. So I came here.”

“Oh.” I didn’t want to be a busybody but I was so curious I have to ask. “Sehun, why do you always come here during lunch hour?”

“He is always busy taking care of everyone; his family, me, his friends, the company, the staff. He never thinks about himself. I know how he always misses his lunch to finish his work. I know he works until late at night to make sure everything goes smoothly the next day. The time has come for someone else to take care of him too and I want to be that person. It’s unfair if he’s the only one who takes care of me and not vice versa.”

I was stunned to hear Sehun’s answer. Sehun is a mature man indeed. Junmyeon is lucky to have him in his life.

“Hyung, why do you never say no to Sehun?” Out of curiousity, I asked Junmyeon.

“Because I know what he did for me is good. I dress better. I eat better. My life is a mess before I let Sehun came into my life. He made my life better.”

***

“And that’s why you don’t want to be clingy with me anymore?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah.” I answered. “I feel like I don’t bring any good if I do that. I don’t want to annoy you.”

“Oh.” Jongdae rubbed his nape. “I actually like it. It made me want to love you more.”

“ _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you guys just loooooooove an italic 'oh' when the character just...realised something? xD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave feedback! Thanks!


End file.
